Moulin Rouge int Hogwarts
by JoelyMoley
Summary: James and Lily are on their 7th year at Hogwarts and they've been chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy. One night they are patrolling the corridors together... If u haven't seen the film moulin rouge there can be a chance that u wont understand this fic... bu


Yeah... I know! This story is really weird... But maybe there's a chance that those who have seen the film "Moulin Rouge" would understand something of this...? ;) And, if it happens that u own the soundtrack for the film, it's even more likely that u'll get my point in the story... :)

And I deeply apologize if there's much misspelling and stuff, 'cause I'm from Finland and my english skills are... hmm... not so good. x) So don't kill me, please!

And please, don't forget to review either!

thank you bow

So here we go:

Moulin Rouge in Hogwarts

James Potter and Lily Evans are on their 7th year at Hogwarts. They've been chosen as the Head Girl and Head Boy at the school, and one evening they are patrolling the corridors together.

It's almost 11 PM, and there's nobody to be seen, James and Lily are alone.

\\\ Lily's POV /

_Just a few minutes left and then we can return to our dorms, thank god, I'm so tired! (yawn) Strange that Potter hasn't asked me out even once during the patrolling, he usually does that like five times… Not that I'd care about it, in fact I'm glad he doesn't disturb me now… Anyway, I always answer NO to his question. Maybe he has finally understood that I'm not going to chance my mind…? 'Cuz I don't like him one bit... No. _

_He seems to be thinking about something… Wow, I didn't know he could think. Okay, that's a lie; he's the best in our class. In fact, he's so good he could make a Patronus on the third grade! Yeah, believe it or not! But it doesn't mean that I like him… no way… First of all, there are his stupid friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four of them call themselves the Marauders. They are the worst pranksters in this school! Black's maybe the worst of them… Every girl in the school has a crush on him. He has even his own fanclub… Well, he's good-looking, but so what? Lupin seems kinda' nice though… And Pettigrew, he just worships the others, and agree with everything they say._

_And then there's this Potter… He plays in the Gryffindor quidditch team, and he's good. And he has asked me to go out with him ever since the second year, but I've never said yes. Now when I look at him, he doesn't look that bad, though… in fact his always-messy-black-hair looks cute, and his hazel brown eyes… Whooow, slow down Lily! What are u thinking about…? U don't like Potter!_

"Would u like to come up with me to the north tower before we go to bed?" James asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Yeah… we could, u know, check if there's someone up there or something… 'Cuz I thought I heard some Ravenclaws planning to go up there tonight…"

_He's a pathetic liar. Really, how can he think I'd believe that for one second!_

"Oh… Well, ok. But quickly then, Potter, 'cuz I want to go to bed!"

_I have no idea why I said yes… But Potter does look happy…_

"U can call me James. Wanna go on a date with me someday, Lils?"

_Oh no… Here we are again… Well, in fact I'm relieved that he asked, I started to worry about his mental health or something. There's got to be something seriously wrong with Potter if he doesn't ask me out at least once a day!_

"Potter, listen closely. First of all; don't call me Lils! For u, I'm Evans. And I call u Potter. And second of all; no I don't wanna go on a date with u.

\\\ James POV/

_Always the same answer. But I'm not gonna stop until she says yes._

"Sorry, Lil- EvansWhy don't u wanna go on a date with me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"If you give me one good reason, I promise not to ask u to go out with me anymore."

_That was I lie. It doesn't matter what she says, I'll always be asking her out. hahaa._

"I don't believe."

"Believe what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what I say, u'll always be asking me out."

_Geez! Can she read my thoughts? Hope she doesn't do that again._

"So, why don't u make it easier for both of us, and just say yes?" I asked. We were now climbing up the stairs to the tower.

"Never, Potter."

_She was so cute when she tried to act so smart. And her fiery red hair was bouncing so nice when she walked… and those green eyes… There's no way I'd ever give up on her, ever!_

After a few minutes we were up in the tower. There was a door that led us on the roof, we went through it.

"There's no one here" Lily said, as we stepped out in the night.

The sky was cloudless so u could se all the stars. It was not yet autumn, so the night was warm, there was a soft breeze in the air. We were really high, the North Tower was the biggest tower in Hogwarts. If u looked to east u could see the Forbidden Forest, it looked dark and a little scary. In the south u saw the lake, glimmering in the moonlight and starlight.

\\\ Lily's POV/

I walked to the edge of the roof, so I could get a better view of the lake. Potter followed me, and we stood there watching the night in silence. After a while I sighed:

"This is beautiful."

"I know. But not as beautiful as u are." He looked at me.

"Stop it, Potter."

"Why? I know u like me."

_What! Where did that come from…? Oh no, I'm blushing! Hope he doesn't see that._

"Excuse me, but how did u come to that conclusion? I can't remember saying anything like that…"

"It's obvious, Lils…"

He moved a little closer.

"Evans, _Evans!_ And it's not obvious, I don't like u!" I stepped backwards.

"Then, why are u blushing?"

_Oh no… this is bad… Lily, get a grip! Calm down… don't forget to breathe._

"I'm not blushing."

"Yes u are. U love me, don't u?"

_It's just going from bad to worse._

"There's not such thing as love, Potter… Not between me and you, anyway."

There was a moment of silence, and then, James started to _sing!_

"_All u need is love…" _he sang quietly.

"What?"

"_All u need is love…"_

"you're wrong…"

"_All u need is love…"_

"_Love is just a game" _I sang.

_He is crazy!_

"_I was meant for loving you, baby, you were meant for loving me!" _he kneeled down and smiled wide.

_Ok then, if he wanted to play, I'm in!_

"_The only way of loving me, baby, is for u to leave! _I sang back.

_Hahaa, this was fun!_

James stood up and took my hand.

"_Just one night, just one night…!"_

"_There's no way, like I say!"_

"_In the name of love, one night in the name of love!" _he continued, as I started to walk away from him.

"_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you!"_

"_Don't leave me this way…" _

I turned around and looked at him.

"_I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way…"_

_He was so funny. _

I walked to the other end of the roof, James followed me.

\\\ James' POV/

"_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs." _Lily sang, her back against me and looking over the railing.

"_I look around me and I see,it isn't so. No…"_ I continued and got beside her.

"_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs…"_

She looked a little sad, and turned her face to look at me.

"_Well, what's wrong with that, I'd like to know…?"_

_She was so pretty, oh god, it's got to be illegal! U can't be so beautiful… Suddenly I felt like the happiest person on the earth, and I jumped up on the railing._

"'_Cause here I go again..!" _I sang.

Lily looked shocked.

"James, what are u doing, get down…!"

"_Love lifts us up where we belong!"_

"Come down, James, please…"

"_Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"_

After balancing I while, I jumped down and looked at Lily's first a little angry, and then relieved face.

Then she continued singing:

"_Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day!"_

She was, yet again, walking away from me. I ran after her.

"_We could be heroes, just for one day!"_

She turned around and looked at me lifting one of her eyebrows. That made her look so incredibly sweet…

After thinking for a while, she continued:

"_You, you will be me mean."_

"No I won't!" I laughed as I walked to her.

"_And I… I'll drink all the time!" _She waved with her hands and, again, walked away from me.

_Can't she just stand still..? I think she's nervous… Anyway, my turn:_

"_We should be lovers!"_

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"_We can't do that…"_

"_We should be lovers, and that's a fact!"_

She turned her head and looked at me.

"_Though nothing would keep us together?" _

"_We could steal time, just for one day." _

I stood in front of her and took her hand.

\\\ Lily's POV/

_He looked so cute when he was smiling. Was this possible? Was I really falling for James Potter…? Now he took my hand. He was so handsome when he stood there in front of me, looking me in the eyes. We continued singing, now at the same time:_

"_We could be heroes, forever and ever!"_

_I think I'm in love… If love means that your heart starts beating like mad when u look at somebody, your knees are weak and u feel like nothing in the world could make u unhappy, then this is got to be love…_

"_We could be heroes, forever and ever!"_

_I'm definitely in love!_

"_We could be heroes…"_

James took both of my hands and moved a little closer.

"_Just because I will always love you…" _

He moved again a little closer. So did I.

"_I will always love u…"_

"_How wonderful life is…" _I sang and stroke his hair.

"_Now you're in the world…" _We sang together.

And he leant down and kissed me softly.

_Yeah, I was most definitely in love. With James Potter. _


End file.
